User talk:Phineasnferb
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the The Best Day for Ferb page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 18:49, 20 June 2009 Hi What's up? Manta-bee 04:54, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Sorry I forgive you, Phineasnferb, but you have to understand that you can't just hog a page to yourself and make it. Let other users help too. Hope that helps! PhinLover 17:25, 9 July 2009 reply Once it's August. Phin68 talk to Phin68 10:11, 35 July 2099 (UTC) >:( Why did you delete my story that was really mean I worked hard on that.....!!! :( Q&A Goldfish Style! Hey can you ask a Question? --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hiya! hi! I added some new articles to Season 26! Hope you Like Them! This site is cool! 23:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't You Be Making Articles? There are many episodes in season 28 that need creating. Aren't you supposed to make them? 00:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't Working In The Spot So... Hey, umm, I was trying to make an article for you to create for season twenty eight called 40 Guest Stars in 30 Minutes. It's the last on the list. i wanted to put 40 Guest Stars in 30 Minutes With Special Guest Stars David Cook, Rebecca Romjin, Patrick Dempsey, Shania Twain, Kristin Chenoweth, John Mayer, Idina Menzel, Alec Baldwin, Ryan Reynolds, Betty White, Hugh Jackman, Rihanna, Debby Ryan, Dwayne Johnson, Miranda Cosgrove, Channing Tatum, Derek Jeter, Carrie Underwood, Troy Polomalu, Brooke Shields, Oprah Winfrey, Matt Lauer, Sharon Osbourne, Ozzy Osbourne, Bono, Cher, Tim Tebow, Sandra Bullock, Raven Symone, Taylor Lautner, Vanessa Hudgens, Kelsey Grammer, Conan O'Brien, Julia Louis Dreyfus, Patrick Warburton, Diane Sawyer, Kim Kardashian, LL Cool J, Paris Hilton, and Mark Harmon. It wasn't working for some reason though. Could you pleeeeeeease make these the guest stars? Thanks so much if you would Buh-Bye now. 02:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Larry and Barry the Platypuses Headline text Hello. Ferb Fletcher here. Yes, I'm the real Ferb. Seriously. I read your story, "Kentucky Fried Platypuses" and you used two of my made-up characters. I own their copyrights. I know you were just looking for names that rhyme with Perry so I'm not gonna go all, "GAAAH! YOU STOLE MY CHARACTERS!" on you because I'm Ferb and that would be out of character. I'm a big fan, btw. Go to my page to see a picture of Larry the Platypus and read about him. (link: Ferblover 00:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC))Larry is always nervous and Barry (Perry and Larry's dad) was the top agent at the OWCA before he retired. -Ferb Ferblover 00:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) P&F meet TDA I think the content in that article (I didn't read more than about 10 lines of it but my innocence is ruined now) is way too inappropriate for this wiki. Move it to Uncyclopedia or something. They'll love it Season 31 Idea Hey Phineasnferb, thanks for the idea! I'll take it under concideration! It' Me, Oscar9545 Hi! Can you help me in my new page: Candace in Other Show. But first, Can you Add Candace in Phineas and Ferb meet Pucca, Where Candace trying to bust Phineas and Ferb and Pucca get Angry and Attack Candace. Please. you wanna come to the chat? wanna come to the chat? A Gift from CoolHungryYoshi (well, sort of) Yes. I will just need to add the template to all the articles you intend to use it on. Sorry but.... Can I haves permission to write this? Hiya! I'm Oreo. I think you may know me already. (By the way, thanks for the nice comment. Much appreciated.) Sooooo here's the question. I went to your profile to see the updates for the Phineas and Ferb Choice Awards thing, when I saw something called "Phineas and Ferb Meet Calvin and Hobbes" and checked it out. As a lifelong fan of both, I am wondering if I could maybe write this. Like, as a real story. I would write it myself, but as it would have been for your idea, I felt that there was permission to be got. It's fine if you don't want me to. I was simply wondering. Just send me your answer please! Bye! --OreoBirdie (talk) 20:22, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Warning All I did was add categories to a couple of your pages, this is not against the rules at all, even though you had the consent template. Whenever someone either adds categories or fixes GPS in one of your articles, it's not against the rules. If you continue doing this to other users, I'll have to give you a warning. Fawful sings a song of bad! Mushroom Kingdom is so sad! All of it is for Fawful! And the... rhyme... I HAVE FURY! 18:00, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Permission for Phineas and Ferb meet Total Drama Action I am asking for your permission to edit Phineas and Ferb meet Total Drama Action. I have edited a majority of it in the past and I must admit I'm thinking of changing it up every now and then, so is it alright to continue? Thrashcoremaster (talk) 22:52, April 10, 2013 (UTC)thrashcoremaster Permission for Phineas and Ferb meet Total Drama Action I am asking for your permission to edit Phineas and Ferb meet Total Drama Action. I have edited a majority of it in the past and I must admit I'm thinking of changing it up every now and then, so is it alright to continue? Thrashcoremaster (talk) 22:53, April 10, 2013 (UTC)Thrashcoremaster